The First Rule Is
by ChasetheMourning
Summary: Jon frequents an underground fight club, its the only way he can get his mind off his shitty life and work week. But when Seth tells him that his friend with benefits, Razzy, wants to fight he gets pissed. What happens with two crazy punks go after each other in the ring and also in the bedroom? Bloodplay, waxplay, knives, bindings


"Why do you even fuck with her anyway? She's a rat, man. She fucks everything in sight." Seth said, chomping away at his cold french fries.

Jon shrugged. "She squirts." He said simply before he took a bite of his cheeseburger. Seth straightened up curious at this new bit of information.

"Wait. For real? Like how much?"

Jon shrugged again. "I don't know man. A lot? She's a good fuck, ok? You would know, wouldn't you?" He tossed the cheeseburger wrapper over his shoulder, not really caring where it landed.

"I guess you're right." Seth sighed. "But I fucked her back in like freshman year. You know when we actually went to school everyday."

"You mean when we were fucking chumps." Jon couldn't help but laugh. Dropping out of high school was the best thing he'd ever done. He had shit to do with his life and learning about stuff he was never going to use in the future wasn't one of them. Seth had followed suit during sophomore year and the two of them had been scrounging around together ever since. Luckily they both ended up getting some shitty jobs to support themselves a little. But what really made them the most cash was the little club they frequented on the weekends. Where people would bet to see who would win against one another when put in a no rules battle. Tonight was just the first night; Friday's were usually busy since a lot of people wanted to get rid of some steam from their work week. Seth and Jon were no different.

"I know that's right. Anyway, there this new kid that wants to come to the club. He's huge and I mean Huge. Like over 6 ft, more than 200 pounds and he can throw a mean fucking right hook." Seth said.

Jon pushed back his long pink hair and looked at his partner in crime. "You know size doesn't matter. Can this kid fucking fight?"

"You'll see tonight. Then you can decide if he stays in the club or not. Also I heard something else about Razzy." Seth said, referring to the girl they were talking about only moments ago.

"Oh yeah? What STD she got now?"

"Hell if I know. I just heard that she wants to fight."

"What?!" Jon stared at Seth in disbelief. "She's gonna get herself killed!"

"And why the fuck do you care, Mox?" Both boys turned their attention to the seductive voice that joined their conversation. Razzy stood before them in a crop top and denim skirt, no doubt stolen from some store at the mall. Her scuffed combat boots were hers though, she had been wearing those worn out things for years. But the leather jacket had been one she never returned one night after she fucked Jon. Her multi colored hair was haphazardly throw into pigtails and teased, her makeup the remains from what she wore yesterday.

"What's up gutter rat? When'd you crawl out your dumpster?" Seth chuckled.

"You know I only come out at night, Sethie boy." She made a point of hissing like a vampire.

"What's this shit I hear about you thinking you can fight?" Jon interrupted. He was already heated at the thought.

"I know I can fight, Mox. I've been fighting my entire life. I beat the shit out of you in kindergareten, didn't I?" She smirked, her lipstick covered lips taunting him.

"That was fucking kindergarten. This is real shit, Razz. It's not a joke." Seth growled.

"Calm your shit, blondie." She turned back to Jon. "C'mon. Let me fight. I'll make it worth your while. And you know I always make it worth your while." She closed the gap between her and Jon quickly, capturing his ear in her teeth and nibbling gently. She knew him, knew his body, ever since the day they hooked up in sixth grade. He had been her first and the only man who had ever captured her heart, though she'd never tell him that. Jon wasn't one to settle down and frankly neither was she.

The man growled and shoved her away. "Fine, let's see what you can do tonight. You can fight Seth."

"What? I'm not fighting her! I want a challenge!" Seth protested.

Razzy looked at Jon. "He's right. I want a challenge. I'm fighting you baby. No if's, ands or-" She groped his ass roughly and winked. "Buts."

"Do you even fucking comprehend what you're asking me? You're gonna die tonight if you step in there with me."

She took the pack of cigarettes from the pocket of his jacket and placed one between her candy red lips. "Thank god. I've been suffering here for too long. If you end me Jon, I'd thank you from hell." She lit the cigarette then puffed the smoke in his face. "Get over in that alley now and give me a quickie."

"Do you have no respect for yourself?" Seth scoffed, clearly disgusted by her actions.

"I do, blondie. I say my body, my rules. I fuck when I want to, I fuck who I want to. I won't uphold societies standard of being 'pure' until i'm married. If men get to be praised for humping anything within a ten mile radius of their dick then so will i." She pulled the bottom of her crop top above her breasts, flashing the two men, her only little special way of giving them the finger. "Jon, you coming or what?!"

The pink haired man shook his head. He hated to admit it but that was precisely the reason he started hanging with Razzy in the first place. She didn't give a single fuck about anything she did. She was spontaneous, adventurous and absolutely crazy. The perfect woman for him. Jon gave Seth a slap on the back then followed Razzy into the dark alleyway. She had propped herself against the brick wall, her skirt already raised to her waist, shoving off her bare mound.

"Get to work, lover. On your knees." She commanded.

"What makes you think I'm gonna suck you off? You should be doing that to me." Jon crossed him arms and rolled his eyes.

"Because later on tonight, after the match is done you can take me home and do whatever you want to me. I mean whatever."

Jon pressed himself against her body, making her skin dig into the brick behind them. "You mean I could cut you, burn you, fuck you up the ass raw?"

"Jesus, man, not raw. That shit hurts. Trust me. Add some lube and it'll feel better for both of us. But yeah, all the other stuff is cool. Tie me up and choke me while you're at it." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, sharing the smoke between their heated mouths. Jon pulled back to let the smoke escape and smirked.

"Fine, i'm game. Don't let this go to your head but your pussy's the best anyway."

"No shit, Sherlock. Your the only dude that can make me cum like crazy."

"Wait, you don't do that with other guys?" He asked, actually surprised.

"Nope, only with you. And don't let THAT go to your ego."With her patience wearing thin she grabbed his hand and shoved it between her legs. "Now Doctor, give me something to take this edge off."

Jon chuckled, a low raspy laugh that only spurred her on even more. His lips found her ear where his whispered all the things he wanted to do to her. "I'm gonna tie you up so you can't move at all. You'll be helpless. All you'll be able to do is scream my name over-" He slipped a finger into his moist entrance. "And over," Another finger. "And over again," A third digit went in stretching her in all the right ways. "Until you can't even talk."

"Forget about not making me talk, Jon. I dont want to walk tomorrow." Her hips were already grinding against his fingers, her hand gripping his thick wrist so he wouldn't dare pull out.

"Oh, I'll be sure of that sweetheart. You won't forget how good I fucked you for years to come."

He sunk his teeth into her neck, biting harshly until he felt the familiar copper taste of her blood. She cried out, clutching at his leather jacket as her toes curled in her boots.

"Fuck! Jon!...Baby..." Her brown eyes looked up into his with such passion that it threw him off. He wasn't supposed to have feelings for her. That wasn't like him. Yet the way she looked at him, only wanting to feel him inside her, it brought out something he didn't like from the cold depths of his heart. He pulled away, pushing himself from the wall and creating enough distance between their bodies. A soft whimper left her lips, which made him want to fuck her right then and there but he refrained.

"Why'd you stop?" She asked. Her legs trembled beneath her. She gripped onto the wall trying desperately to not crumble to her knees. He licked her juices off his fingers and jumped over the steel gate that blocked the end of the alley way.

"I'll see you later, Razz. Gotta go start the fight." It was a lie of course. He wanted her. He wanted her to call to him, to hold him in her arms like no woman had ever done before. He wanted her to love him. And that was something he couldn't handle.

* * *

At first the crowd was confused when Razzy stepped into the circle created by the male fighters. No woman had ever dared to come and fight one of the guys before. But seeing as she was fighting Jon, they didn't think she'd stand a chance. Bets were stacked against her but she didn't stand down. Jon stood in front of her, panting after the couple of shots she managed to get to his ribs. She didn't come out unscathed though, he landed a shot to her temple that knocked her unconscious for a few minutes. If he hadn't been showing off and celebrating then the match would have been over. Luckily, stroking his ego gave her enough time to come to and the match resumed.

She crouched low before charging at him and landed a few hard kicks to his thigh. Her shin hit the meaty flesh and almost made her waiver. Jon wouldn't go down that easily no matter how hard she wanted to take his legs out from under him. She'd have a better advantage then. He was watching her, intently. Waiting to strike. She had to act fast but she was already getting winded. Before she knew it Jon's body had tackled her to the icy concrete, his hands wrapped around her throat. All was legal in these matches and he could win by making her black out.

Though the pain was there so was the pleasure. The only thing that was keeping her brain running was the thrill of their almost naked bodies together, sweat, blood and musk filling her nostrils and the warmth of his hands around her. It was enough to make her rasp out a little moan that changed Jon's demeanor almost instantly. He saw the way her body was responding to him. She really was fucking crazy, getting off in the middle of a fight when he was trying to beat her down. But damn if that didn't make her more desireable. The sounds of the screaming men around them were drowned out and all he could focus on was her staggered breathing. Her delicate hands came up to wrap around his and she smiled. She actually fucking smiled at him.

"What's wrong with you?" He growled, angered by her mocking smile. Her tongue seeped from behind her lips to lick at them, a laugh following suit.

"I want to make. You. Bleed." She shoved his hands from her neck and slammed her forehead into him in a skull shattering headbutt. The cheers became louder when he stumbled to the floor, surprised by her action. Her fists were at his face, one punch after another until his nose began to bleed. The sight of the crimson liquid sliding down his lips had her ecstatic. Razzy gripped his face in her hands and licked at his lips getting a taste of him. He gave her a hard shove, knocking her off his stomach and onto the floor. He slowly got up and grabbed her by her shirt, lifting her.

"You're coming with me. The fight's over!" Jon shouted much to the dismay of the crowd. It sent them into a frenzy of boos and angry slurs. Razzy didn't know why Jon had called the fight but she definitely wanted to finish it.

"Let me go, asshole! Why'd you throw the fight?! I want to keep going!"

"Get your shit and c'mon. We're not staying here." He growled tossing his leather jacket onto his torso, not even bothering to change out of his athletic shorts.

"Why not?! You afraid I'm gonna beat you or something?" She grabbed her backpack and followed Jon's fast pace out of the crummy basement towards the back door. The crisp night air hit her sweat covered skin making her shiver.

"No! You were going fucking crazy out there! I had to stop you!"

"Why?!" She whirled him around, making him stop in his tracks. He grabbed her hand roughly and pulled it into his shorts.

"Because when you were beneath me...when I was choking you all i wanted to do was fuck you right there."

She gripped him, giving him a few rough strokes that caused a raspy groan to bubble up in his throat. "Why didn't you?" She asked, licking her lips seductively.

"Because," he grunted. "You're mine. They didn't pay to see us fuck and i wouldn't have let them watch anyway." Jon turned away from her and continued walking towards the abandoned building he was squatting in. Razzy followed behind him, a smile dancing across her lips. Jon had said that she was his and it made her heart want to leap out of her chest.

A silence passed between them only amplifying the sexual tension and had Razzy teetering on edge. Her senses were heightened and her nerves shaking within her. The pair made their way up the dilapidated steps to the room Jon called his bedroom. There was a single dingy mattress on the floor by some half melted candles which he proceeded to light. Razzy dropped her bag to the floor and kicked off her boots waiting for him. The candle light made his pink hair glow, shadow creating hues of reds and magentas. he turned back to her, shrugging his jacket off. It landed with a soft thud behind him. Jon grabbed onto her shirt and pulled it roughly over her head. He pulled down her skirt next and tossed it into the corner of the room without a second thought.

He turned his attention to his bag and retrieved his leather belt as well as his pocket knife. She watched him curiously, wondering what his intentions were. Jon licked his lips as they turned up into a devilish grin. He gripped Razzy's wrists binding them with his belt then hanging it on a thick nail embedded into the door frame. She was barely on her tip toes, her arms straining above her blade of his pocket knife gleamed in the light of the candles. Razzy's breathing increased as her heart pumped furiously in her chest. The first slice into her skin was slow, deliberately so. She felt every bit of her skin splitting and the drops of blood cascading down her curves. A moan escaped her and she found herself arching more towards the blade.

The next few marks were quicker. The blood excited Jon and he grew eager to see the crimson drops and hear the soft winces that tumbled from Razzy's mouth. He could see her toes curling even though she struggled to stand. It was the sweetest torture watching her writhe against him. Without warning he gripped her cut ribcage digging a finger slightly into the mark he had made. Razzy hissed loudly, throwing her head back against the doorframe.

"Fuck! Jon! Asshole!"

He licked the blood from his blade and chuckled. "Watch that mouth, girl. Or I'll find a better use for it." He shoved his soaked fingers into her mouth letting her taste her own life essence. She sucked the coppery liquid eagerly, working her small tongue around each digit and arousing Jon even more. He pressed his body to hers, the blood smearing against them and mixing with the sweat. "You did pretty well. I guess I can reward you..."

She smiled and pressed her forehead to his. "Whatever you want baby. I'm yours."Jon lifted her up from the nail and tossed her onto the bed, leaving the belt wrapped around her wrists. She laid on her back, staring up at Jon wantonly. His eyes gleamed in a way that she knew he was coming up with something in his brain. It was like watching a mad genius at work, every move careful and deliberate until he lost control. Oh god, when he would loose control...

The hot wax met her skin making her arch her spine towards the sensation. This truly was a reward, wax was her favorite. She would love the bright flash of heat that settled into a nice warmth as the wax congealed again. The dribble that Jon pour onto her chest traveled down her stomach towards her navel. He added another drip by her thighs, eagerly staring at the wetness between them. She bit her lip to contain her moans but it was no use. she was in heaven, her caution thrown to the wind and given to Jon. He controlled her every sensation.

"Open your mouth." He commanded. With her eyes still closed she parted her lips allowing him to shove his cock deep inside her mouth. She accepted him gracefully, immediately working her head up and down his length. Her tongue ring tracing every ridge and vein on his thick shaft. Unlike her, Jon released his groan loudly. It's not like anyone could hear them in the abandoned building but even if someone could he didn't care. It felt like she was going to suck the cum right out of him at any instant. And when her tongue ring dove into his slit he almost lost it. He pulled away in time to regain his composure. After a hard slap landed against her thigh she knew she had done well. Well enough to work him up and bring him closer to loosing it. Razzy presented her thigh once more, wanting the sharp crack of skin on skin to ring in her ears again.

Instead her shoved her legs apart roughly and gave her slick sex the slap instead. That only earned him a hard kick to the gut. She was furious that he would do such a thing. He knew that was off limits. And yet the raspy cackle he let out told her it was time to play. Razzy's legs were pinned far away from her, firmly held in place by Jon's hands, leaving her wide open for him to plunge into. He was rough of course, slamming into her at full speed, bringing the loudest screams from within her. Those screams spurred him on further, digging his body deep within her moist walls that clamped down around him. She fit him like a glove, a warm wet heat that drove him wild.

Razzy's fingers clawed into the leather that bound her wrists. She wanted to mark him, show the world that he was hers even if he would never let her. He lowered himself to her chest, lapping at her blood and suckling at the wounds.

"Please, Jon..." she cried out. His icy eyes snapped up to look at her. How dare she beg him? He wouldn't stop and would only do what he wanted. His right hand left her thigh and instead wrapped tightly around her neck. A flash of scene from earlier tonight danced across his mind. When he had her pinned to the concrete, fucking her was all he could think about. The way she smirked up at him, like the way she was doing now, made his hips buck widly. She gasped and tried to find something to hold onto, her fingers only pulling at air.

Jon trailed open mouth bites up her chest and neck, kissing along her jawline and finally grasping her lips between his teeth. Her tongue slipped out to try and meet his but he sucked it into his mouth, growling hungrily. He bit into the soft muscle making her thrash against him. Her hands raised from their submissive position, clutching at his pink locks and yanking his head back roughly. She wrapped her legs around him and tossed his back onto the bed. Straddling his hips Razzy's hands quickly found the discarded pocketknife and dug it deep into his shoulder. Jon hissed, clutching at his arm and glaring at her.

"You bitch!" he growled.

She only smiled before she took her turn to bite at his wound. All the while her hips continued to move, slamming his viciously inside her. She felt like she was going to be torn apart. It was her favorite feeling in the world. He pulled her head close engaging her in another searing kiss that took their breaths away. Her fingernails clawed at his chest, digging into his flesh when his head grazed his spot. She screamed out curses when he met her thrusts with his own. Jon clawed at her hips as his orgasm rushed out of him. It was sudden and explosive. His high blurring all his senses and sent him far away from his mind. She was the best drug he'd ever had. The only one that could let him leave this shithole for more than just a quick buzz.

Her body clamped around his cock, her juices gushing out onto his stomach and thighs. She panted heavily as her thighs quivered beneath her. She didn't know how long she could stand to be on top of him like that. He had passed out, she thought, or entered into one of those weird trance like states that he almost always seemed to revert to after they had sex. Using her teeth, Razzy tried her best to free her wrists from the confines of the belt. Once she was free she examined the damage he did to her. Several lacerations, bite marks, bruises on her hips and wrists. A session with him just wouldn't be complete without them.

With a chuckle Razzy slipped off Jon and crawled towards his jacket. He swiped another cigarette from the box and lit it with the flame of the candle. As she silently puffed she stared out the broken window at the moonlight. One day she would have to tell him how she felt about him. But today was not that day. She snuffed her cigarette out on his hip then stood up.

"Thanks for the fuck kid." She said to him before gathering her clothes and shutting the door behind her.


End file.
